Kleine Engel
by Die Rumtreiberinnen
Summary: Ein verfluchter Slytherin. Eine angepisste Gryffindor. Ein verwirrter Schulsprecher. Zwei Verzweiflungstaten. Der ganz normale Wahnsinn kurz vor einem GryffindorSlytherinQuidditchspiel. Ein PercyKatieOS von KitKat2006


**A/N: **Irgendwann vor einer halben Ewigkeit haben wir mal über verrückte Pairings geredet und diese dann versucht umzusetzen. Auf dieser Grundlage sind auch schon Arthur/Lily und Petunia/James entstanden, die hier hochgeladen wurden. Ich habe mich mal an einem Pairing gewagt, dass vielleicht auf den ersten Blick nicht ganz so ungewöhnlich ist, was aber auch nicht unbedingt paßt, wenn wir mal ehrlich sind. Oder besser gesagt, ich habe es versucht, aber um ehrlich zu sein, kann man es nicht wirklich Pairing nennen. Ich arbeite aber daran. Beim nächsten Mal gibt es mehr zwischenmenschliches zwischen meinen beiden Hauptdarstellern. Versprochen.

Viel Spaß mit "Kleine Engel", einem Katie/Percy-Oneshot

Eure KitKat2006**  
**

* * *

**Kleine Engel**

„Darf ich erfahren, was du da machst?"

Erschrocken fuhr Katie herum und stand im halbdunklen Korridor niemand geringerem als Percy gegenüber, der sie mit gestrenger Schulsprechermiene musterte. Ein genervtes Schnauben entfuhr ihr.

„Nein, darfst du nicht. Und jetzt verschwinde und tue ausnahmsweise mal so, als ob du nichts gesehen hättest."

„Selbstverständlich werde ich das nicht tun. Ich bin schließlich Schulsprecher und kann nicht einfach über so eine Regelüberschreitung hinwegsehen. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt schwer enttäuscht, dass ausgerechnet du dich zu so einem drastischen Regelbruch hinreißen lassen hast, Katie. Ich hatte dich für vernünftiger gehalten. Und wie siehst du eigentlich aus? Was soll diese Kostümierung? Wir haben schließlich noch kein Halloween und Karneval ist längst vorbei."

„Percy Ignatius Weasley, ich habe gerade wirklich keinen Nerv darauf, mit dir zu streiten. Ich habe genug mit diesem Kotzbrocken hier zu tun. Außerdem muß ich irgendwie diese ... diese Dinger hier loswerden, bevor mich irgendjemand so sieht. Ich habe schließlich nicht vor, mich vor der halben Schule zum Gespött zu machen."

Mit diesen Worten versetzte Katie Slytherinjäger Montague noch einen saftigen Tritt und schlug diesem dann die Tür des Schranks vor der Nase zu, in den sie ihn gerade unter enormer körperlicher Anstrengung gewuchtet hatte. Den mehr als finsteren Blick, den er ihr trotz der Ganzkörperklammer zuwerfen konnte, ignorierte sie dabei gekonnt und versiegelte den Schrank mit einem Zauber, den sie sich mal bei Lee Jordan abgeguckt hatte. Danach wandte sie sich zu Percy um, der stirnrunzelnd von ihr zum Schrank und wieder zurück sah.

„Wage es ja nicht, ihn da raus zu lassen. Er hat das mehr als verdient."

„Katie, du kannst nicht einfach so jemandem eine Ganzkörperklammer auf den Hals jagen und ihn dann in einen versiegelten Schrank sperren."

„Du siehst doch, dass ich das kann, Percy."

„Aber das ist gegen die Regeln. Im schlimmsten Fall ist es sogar Mord."

„Merlin, Percy. Glaubst du, dass ich ihn da drin verrecken lasse? Ich lasse ihn nur ein paar Stunden da drin und schicke seinen Freunden morgen früh eine Eule, wo sie ihn abholen können. Bis dahin hat er sich hoffentlich überlegt, ob er sich nochmal mit mir anlegen will. Und jetzt stell dein geniales Hirn lieber mal in den Dienst Gryffindors und hilf mir, diese ... Flügel loszuwerden. So kann ich mich schließlich nirgends sehen lassen."

Katie funkelte Percy ziemlich genervt an. Dieser sah jedoch weiterhin mit deutlichem Missfallen auf den Schrank hinter ihr und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Katie, ich kann dir diese ... diese Flügel nicht einfach so wegzaubern, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie sie erstellt wurden. Und selbst wenn ich es könnte, würde ich es nicht tun. Das ist eine Sache für einen der Lehrer oder zumindest für Madame Pomfrey. Schließlich bin ich nicht wirklich wild danach, dich zu verletzen."

„Warum nicht? Weil Oliver dich sonst einen Kopf kürzer machen würde?"

Katie sah Percy skeptisch an, doch jetzt verdrehte Percy die Augen.

„Mit Oliver werde ich fertig, auch wenn ich nicht sehe, was ihn das angehen würde."

„Wie wäre es damit, dass in drei Tagen das Quidditchfinale ist und ich eine seiner Jägerinnen bin?"

„Auch wenn du es mir nicht glauben magst, Katie, aber nicht das ganze Leben dreht sich um Quidditch. Auch Oliver wird irgendwann begreifen müssen, dass er nicht sein ganzes Leben wie ein Kind verbringen und auf einem Besen Bällen hinterher jagen kann. Von einem verlorenen Spiel geht die Welt nicht unter."

„Du hast ja sowas von keine Ahnung, Percy. Im Moment ist Quidditch in dieser Schule die wichtigste Sache der Welt. Also, kannst du mir jetzt helfen oder nicht? Ich bin nämlich wirklich nicht wild danach, heute nochmal bei Madame Pomfrey aufzutauchen. Die mußte mir heute Nachmittag erst dieses wuchernde Zeug aus den Ohren entfernen und wäre bestimmt nicht so erfreut, wenn ich jetzt schon wieder da auftauche. Vor allem, wenn so lange nach der Sperrstunde ist."

„Genau das meinte ich vorhin. Wenn du dich nicht nach der Sperrstunde noch in den Korridoren rumtreiben würdest, wäre das hier gar nicht passiert. Du bist also selber Schuld."

Katies Augenbrauen schossen kurzfristig unter ihren, derzeit mehr als blondgelockten Pony, doch schon ein paar Sekunden später hatte Katie ihre Verblüffung über diesen Kommentar überwunden und Verärgerung machte sich breit. Blitzschnell hatte sie Percy am Robenkragen gepackt und ihn zu sich heran gezogen. Percy war jetzt derjenige, der verblüfft aus der Wäsche starrte.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, du wandelnde Nervensäge. Ich habe heute eine Doppelstunde Snape hinter mir, der mir wegen einem explodierenden Kessel Nachsitzen aufgebrummt hat, mit dem ich nichts zu tun hatte. Heute Nachmittag hat mich diese wasserstoffblonde Kanalratte aus Slytherin mit diesem Ohrenunkraut kurzfristig außer Gefecht gesetzt, wodurch ich zu spät zum Training gekommen bin, was Oliver ziemlich angepisst hat. Ich durfte drei Runden ums Feld rennen und 50 Strafliegestütze abspulen und mußte mich dann durch ein wirklich höllisches Training quälen, wodurch ich das Abendessen verpaßt habe und gerade noch rechtzeitig bei Snape angekommen bin, wo ich drei Stunden lang ekeliges Zeug, von dem ich nicht wissen will, was es ist, aus alten Kesseln schrubben durfte. Und das auch noch auf Muggelart. Ich bin müde, habe einen Bärenkohldampf und meine Nerven laufen im Moment auf dem Zahnfleisch. Wenn du also nicht willst, dass ich dir auch eine Ganzkörperklammer auf den Hals jage und dich zu Montague sperre, hilfst du mir jetzt gefälligst, diese verdammten Flügel loszuwerden. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

In Katies Augen stand jetzt pure Mordlust und Percy drohten vor Verblüffung über Katies Auftreten, die Augen völlig aus den Höhlen zu fallen. Doch nach einer Weile hatte er sich wieder gefangen und befreite sich mit ein paar ärgerlichen Zuckungen wieder aus Katies Klammergriff.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dies die richtige Art ist, um Hilfe zu bitten."

„Ich habe schon vernünftig gefragt, aber du wolltest ja nicht. Du solltest dich also nicht wundern, dass ich zu anderen Mitteln greife."

„Und ich habe dir vorhin schon gesagt, dass ich dir nicht helfen kann, ohne den Zauber zu kennen, der dich so zugerichtet hat. Du solltest wirklich einen Lehrer oder Madame Pomfrey um Hilfe bitten."

„Erzähl keine Flubberwurmscheiße, Percy. Du verbringst deine Freizeit fast ausschließlich in der Bibliothek. Ich bin mir sicher, du kennst dich damit aus."

Percy schüttelte jedoch vehement und mit immer noch pikierter Miene über Katies nicht sehr freundlichen Ton den Kopf.

„Ich muß dich leider enttäuschen, Katie. Wir gehen jetzt zur Krankenstation. Dann bist du diese Flügel im handumdrehen wieder los."

„Ich habe definitiv nicht vor, zur Krankenstation zu gehen, Percy. Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt."

„Nun, dann werde ich wohl Professor McGonagall informieren müssen, dass du dich außerhalb der Sperrstunde auf den Korridoren rumtreibst und dich weigerst, die Anweisung des Schulsprechers zu befolgen."

Katie schloß stöhnend die Augen und versuchte krampfhaft, Percy nicht mit einem saftigen Fluch zu belegen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, sah Percy sie mit fragender Schulsprechermiene an und Katie realisierte, dass er es durchaus ernst meinte, was er sagte. Und eine McGonagall, die um diese Zeit noch gestört wurde und dementsprechende Laune hatte, wollte sie sich nun wirklich nicht antun. Also gab sie nach und lief an Percy vorbei den Korridor entlang. Und zwar in die Richtung, die zur Krankenstation führte. Percy nickte zufrieden.

„Ich wußte, dass du im Grunde genommen vernünftig bist, Katie. Und ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wieso du dich dauernd mit Fred und George rumtreiben mußt. Die beiden sind absolut kein Umgang für dich. Genau wie Oliver. Er ist sich der Verantwortung, die sein Amt mit sich bringt, gar nicht bewußt."

„Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, ob ich dir da widersprechen oder recht geben soll."

Percy stutzte kurz, doch ging dann hinter ihr her, wobei er ihr einen langen Vortrag über den Sinn von Regeln und die Vor- und Nachteile, die es mit sich bringt, wenn man mit den richtigen bzw falschen Leuten Umgang pflegt, hielt. Dabei wurde er nicht müde, auch darüber zu lamentieren, wie wichtig es sei, dass nur Leuten wichtige Ämter übertragen wurden, die dieser enormen Verantwortung auch gewachsen seien.

Katie blendete ihn irgendwann aus und gab nur hin und wieder ein „Ja", „Mhmmm", „Nein, und „Vielleicht" von sich, wenn sie der Meinung war, dass es gerade passen könnte. Scheinbar gab sie immer an den richtigen Stellen die richtigen Kommentare, sodass Percy nicht auffiel, dass sie in Gedanken ganz woanders war.

In Gedanken ging sie nochmal das Zusammentreffen mit Montague durch, dem sie ihre neue Aufmachung zu verdanken hatte. Sie war gerade auf dem Weg von den Kerkern zurück zum Gryffindorturm, nachdem sie nach Stunden endlich Snapes Fängen entkommen war. Kurz hatte sie noch überlegt, ob sie einen Umweg über die Küche machen sollte, da ihr Hunger wirklich langsam unerträglich wurde, aber auf halbem Weg dahin war sie gerade noch so Filch und Mrs. Norris entkommen und so hatte sie schließlich beschlossen, dass sie Küche Küche sein ließ und stattdessen ihren geheimen Keksvorrat plündern würde, wenn sie erst wieder in ihrem Schlafsaal war.

In der Nähe des Astronomieturms, war sie dann jedoch unvermutet Montague über den Weg gelaufen, der ihr kurzfristig wie eine Erscheinung aus einer anderen Welt vorgekommen war. Ein Weile hatte sie ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund vollkommen verblüfft angesehen, doch dann war sie in heftiges Gelächter ausgebrochen, dass sie krampfhaft hinter ihren Händen zu verstecken versuchte, um nicht doch noch einem Lehrer oder Filch in die Hände zu fallen.

Montague sah aus, als wäre er vor wenigen Minuten der Weihnachtsgeschichte entsprungen. Sein schwarzer Schulumhang mit grün-silbernem Slytherinwappen hatte sich in ein fließendes weißes Gewand mit goldenen Säumen verwandelt, dass ihm fast bis auf die Knöchel fiel. Seine dunkle Kurzhaarfrisur hatte sich in eine Flut goldener Locken verwandelt, über dem ein fast unwirklich leuchtender Heiligenschein schwebte, der so gar nicht zu dem grimmig dreinschauenden Slytherin zu passen schien. Das beeindruckenste an dieser Erscheinung waren jedoch die zwei gewaltigen, weißen Flügel, die in Höhe des Schulterblatts aus dem Gewand hervor ragten und auf die Harrys Schneeeule neidisch werden würde, wenn sie sie sehen würde. Da war Katie sich sicher.

Der grimmige Slytherin war ganz und gar nicht der Meinung, dass seine Erscheinung zum lachen war, denn noch bevor Katie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, hatte er sie geschnappt und an die Korridorwand gedrückt. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hatte er sie angeknurrt, was denn daran so witzig sein sollte, doch so sehr sich Katie auch bemühte, etwas darauf zu antworten, sie brachte es einfach nicht zustande. Jedesmal wenn sie dazu ansetzte, brach sie in neues hysterisches Gelächter aus, sodass sie nichtmal auf den Gedanken kam, dass sie über ihre derzeitige Position vielleicht doch ein wenig in Panik geraten sollte. Immerhin war es nach der Sperrstunde, Montague war gut 1 ½ Köpfe größer und sicherlich 20 – 25 Kilo schwerer als sie. Dazu kam, dass er ganze 2 Jahre älter war und, was das größte Argument war um Angst zu bekommen, war die Tatsache, dass er ein Slytherin war. Und ein Quidditchspieler noch dazu. Doch in diesem Moment wirkte er auf sie eher lächerlich als bedrohlich.

Irgendwann hatte Montague dann endgültig die Geduld verloren. Er hatte sie angeknurrt, ob sie wissen wolle, was die Weasleys ihm gesagt hätten, wie er sein ungeliebtes Kostüm wieder loswerden würde und da sie von Natur aus unwahrscheinlich neugierig war, hatte sie schließlich breit grinsend genickt. Dieses Grinsen war ihr jedoch kurz darauf vergangen und sie verschluckte sich fast an ihrem glucksenden Gelächter. Laut Montague hatten die Weasleys ihm gesagt, er würde es auf eine andere Person übertragen können, wenn er diese Person küssen würde. Die einzige Bedingung wäre, dass diese Person niemand war, die er unter normalen Umständen küssen würde. Er würde ihnen zwar nicht wirklich glauben, aber er könnte es gerne mal an ihr ausprobieren, wenn sie es schon so sehr provozieren würde.

Wieso Montague dies schließlich wirklich getan hatte, obwohl Katie heftig mit dem Kopf geschüttelt hatte, und er es ja selber nicht wirklich wollte, konnte sie nicht sagen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er ihr einfach nur klarmachen, dass er in der derzeitigen Situation das Sagen hatte, vielleicht war er aber auch einfach nur verzweifelt genug, um diesem Tipp der Weasleys wirklich nachzugehen, um sich nicht vollkommen zu blamieren, wenn ihm die Möglichkeit dazu schon so unverhofft in die Arme fiel. Jedenfalls hatte er ihr die Lippen mit einem Kuß verschlossen, wie sie ihn noch nicht erlebt hat. Nicht dass sie in der Beziehung sonderlich viel Erfahrung hatte, aber ein paar mal hatte auch sie schon geküßt. Und so ungern sie es auch zugab, Montague küßte verdammt gut.

Unglücklicherweise – für sie, nicht für Montague – hatten die Weasleys einem Slytherin wohl ausnahmsweise mal die Wahrheit über das „Gegengift" gesagt. Und so war es schließlich Montague gewesen, der nach dem Kuß breit gegrinst hatte und ihr schließlich mit einer spöttischen Verbeugung noch einen schönen Abend gewünscht hatte. Katie war wie vom Donner gerührt gewesen und hatte ungläubig auf ihr nun weißes Gewand gestarrt. Montagues leises, schadenfrohes Lachen hörte sie noch eine ganze Weile, als er den Korridor runter verschwand. Nach einer Weile kam jedoch Leben in sie. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, der wundersamerweise in einer der Taschen des Gewands aufgetaucht war, zielte und traf Montague mit dem Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch frontal zwischen die Schulterblätter, woraufhin er vornüber kippte und auf dem Bauch liegenblieb.

Zufrieden hatte sie den Zauberstab wieder eingesteckt und war zu ihm rübergegangen. Mit beiden Händen hatte sie ihn rumgedreht, ihn überlegen angegrinst und ihn gefragt, ob er nach dem 783. Zusammenstoß mit den Weasleys immer noch nicht gemerkt hatte, dass mit Gryffindorspielern nicht zu spaßen sei. Sie hatte ihn gerade unter größter körperlicher Anstrengung halbwegs in einen der Wandschränke gewuchtet, als Percy aufgetaucht war.

Diesem warf sie schließlich einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Er redete immer noch mit wichtiger Miene und überzeugtem Nicken an den verschiedensten Stellen vor sich hin und bekam gar nicht mit, dass Katie langsamer geworden war und schließlich ganz stehen blieb. Wenn es bei Montague und ihr funktioniert hatte, müßte es doch auch bei ihr und Percy klappen, oder? Die Frage war nur, konnte sie sich wirklich dazu überwinden, ausgerechnet Percy Weasley zu küssen? Ihr schauderte schon bei dem Gedanken daran.

Percy hatte unterdessen doch gemerkt, dass Katie nicht mehr neben ihm war und drehte sich stirnrunzelnd um.

„Warum stehst du da rum? Komm bloß nicht auf die Idee, wieder diskutieren zu wollen. Wir werden zu Madame Pomfrey gehen und dann gehst du in den Gryffindorturm zurück. Und sei froh, dass ich dir bisher keine Punkte abgezogen habe."

„Percy, würdest du mir helfen, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich weiß, wie ich dieses ... Kostüm ... wieder los werde?"

Percys linke Augenbraue schoss im Blitztempo unter seinen kurzen weasleyroten Pony. Dann trat jedoch ein ärgerlicher Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht.

„Willst du jetzt ernsthaft behaupten, dass ich gerade für geschlagene zwanzig Minuten meine Schulsprecherpflichten vernachlässigt habe, um dir behilflich zu sein, obwohl es gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre?"

„Naja, nicht ganz. Ich habe gerade darüber nachgedacht, was Montague getan hat, um mir das hier anzuhängen und ich denke, mit deiner Hilfe könnte ich es auf dem gleichen Weg wieder loswerden."

Katie warf Percy ein entwaffnendes Lächeln zu, wie sie es beim Training immer mit Oliver tat, wenn sie um die ein oder andere Strafaktion rumkommen wollte. Bei Oliver wirkte es selten, bei Percy scheinbar jedoch auf Anhieb, denn sie sah sofort, wie seine unnahbare Körperhaltung in sich zusammenbrach und er langsam zu ihr rüberlief.

„In Ordnung. Vorausgesetzt das ist nicht wieder eine Hinhaltetaktik, damit du nicht zu Madame Pomfrey mußt, was muß ich tun und wie lange hält mich das noch davon ab, meine Schulsprecherpflichten zu erledigen?"

„Nicht lange. Eine knappe Minute, wenn alles so klappt, wie ich es mir erhoffe. Montague hat zumindest nicht sehr viel länger gebraucht."

Katie hatte deutlich Mühe ein unangenehmes Schaudern zu unterdrücken. Es war nicht so, dass sie sich wirklich davor ekelte, Percy zu küssen. Es war eher so, dass er so ein humorloser Vertreter seiner Gattung war, dass es wahrscheinlich angenehmer war, den Stock zu küssen, der in seinem Arsch steckte, als ihn selber. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Percy vollkommen geschockt sein würde, wenn sie ihn wirklich küßte, aber sie würde ihn, wenn alles so lief wie geplant, immerhin in den Engel verwandeln, als den er sich persönlich schon seit Jahren sah.

Der letzte Gedanke sorgte schließlich dafür, dass sie jetzt all ihre Selbstbeherrschung brauchte, um sich nicht mit einem verräterischen Grinsen selbst zu verraten.

„Du brauchst eigentlich nicht viel mehr, als da stehen und das nachmachen, was ich mache."

Percy warf ihr jetzt doch einen leicht beunruhigten Blick zu, doch bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, hatte Katie ihn schon an seiner makelos sauberen und glatten Schulsprecherrobe gepackt und zu sich runter gezogen.

Zehn Minuten später hüpfte Katie mehr als gut gelaunt durch das Portraitloch in den Gryffindorturm. Sehr zu ihrer Überraschung, saß ihr komplettes Team noch in bester Laune in der Sitzgruppe direkt vor dem Kamin zusammen und unterhielt sich. Allerdings sah sie bei näherem Hinsehen, dass die Laune wohl doch nicht so gut war, wie es auf dem ersten Blick den Anschein hatte, denn eigentlich bestritt Oliver den Großteil der Unterhaltung und Alicia, Fred und Harry warfen ihr gequälte Blicke zu. Schwungvoll hüpfte sie über die Sofalehne, griff sich zwei Muffins aus einer Schachtel, die George auf dem Schoß hie, und mit giftigem Blick zu Oliver hin eisern vor der Konfiszierung verteidigte, und sah erwartungsvoll in die Runde.

„OK, Leute, was habe ich verpaßt?"

„Einen mehr als langweiligen Vortrag darüber, warum ihr Mädels erst Punkte machen müßt, bevor Harry den Schnatz fangen darf. Darf ich fragen, wieso du dir das hier freiwillig antust, statt dich in den rettenden Schlafsaal zu flüchten?"

„Weil ich ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu meinem Team habe und mir danach ist, Zeit mit meinen Teamkameraden zu verbringen, Fred."

„Grundgütiger Flubberwurm! Wer bist du und was hat Snape aus unserer Katie gemacht?"

Fred sah Katie mit ziemlich überzeugtem Entsetzen an, doch bevor Katie die Chance bekam zu antworten, ging das Portraitloch auf und es wurde urplötzlich totenstill im Gemeinschaftsraum. Nach ein paar Schrecksekunden war leichtes Raunen zu hören, und hier und da war ein unterdrücktes Glucksen zu hören. Sehr zu Percys Missfallen, der in weißem Gewand und blonden Locken samt Heiligenschein mühsam versuchte, seine riesigen Flügel durch das doch recht enge Portraitloch zu zwängen. Als er schließlich mit mehr als verärgerter Miene im Gemeinschaftsraum stand, war er hochrot im Gesicht und konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, einen deftigen Fluch loszulassen, der eines Schulsprechers unwürdig war.

Grimmig sah er in die Runde und warnte alle mit einem einzigen Blick, auch nur ein Wort zu seiner Aufmachung zu sagen. Mit einem finsteren Blick zur Kaminecke rüber, verschwand er schließlich die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch. Die komplette Aufmerksamkeit lag schließlich auf dem Quidditchteam, die ihrerseits alle fragende Blicke zu Fred und George warfen. Fred war es schließlich, der das Schweigen brach.

„Mir scheint, unser Schulsprecher hat einen neuen Designer entdeckt, Bruderherz."

„Definitiv, Bruderherz, definitiv. Ich frage mich nur, von wem er den Tipp bekommen hat."

„Möchte ich wissen, was genau ihr damit meint?"

„Nun, Käpt'n, oh Käpt'n, eigentlich hatten wir Montague dieses spezielle Outfit angehext, aus Rache für die drei Stunden Gefangenschaft im Mädchenklo gestern. Myrthe war nämlich keine sonderlich positive Gesellschaft und hat doch schon ein wenig an unseren zarten Nerven gezerrt. Die Sache ist nur die, dass man dieses spezielle Outfit nur an jemand anderen los wird, wenn man ihn oder sie nicht sonderlich mag und doch küßt."

Oliver sah verdutzt von Fred zu George und wieder zurück. Doch dann fingen seine Mundwinkel verdächtig an zu zucken.

„Wollt ihr damit etwa sagen, dass Montague ... und Percy ...?"

Mehr brachte Oliver nicht hervor, denn als seine Treiber jetzt synchron mit den Schultern zuckten und gleichzeitig grinsend nickten, war es mit mit seiner Beherrschung vorbei. Nur Sekunden später fiel auch der Rest des Teams in sein Gelächter ein. Nur Katie beschränkte sich auf ein sehr durchtriebenes Grinsen und stibitzte George noch einen weiteren Muffin aus seiner Schachtel.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später hatte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum geleert. Harry hatte nach dem Heiterkeitsausbruch gleich die Gelegenheit genutzt, sich vor seinem Käpt'n zu flüchten und hatte sich mit Ron in seinen Schlafsaal verdrückt. Da das Team jetzt nicht mehr komplett war – Katies Abwesenheit vorher hatte immerhin höhere Gründe, als Harrys jetzige – wurde Percys Auftritt genüßlich auseinander genommen. Irgendwann hoben Angelina und Alicia gähnend die Runde auf. Kurz darauf waren auch Fred und George verschwunden, schneller als Oliver Quidditch sagen konnte, und auch Katie erhob sich herzhaft gähnend. Sie hatte gerade den Treppenabsatz erreicht, als Oliver sie zurückrief. Fragend sah sie sich um.

„Was?"

„Ich glaube irgendwie nicht, dass der Wechsel direkt zwischen Montague und Percy stattgefunden hat."

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Statt bei der Vorstellung, wie Montague Percy küßt genauso heftig zu lachen wie wir, hast du nur vor dich hin gegrinst, als wüsstest du etwas, was wir nicht wissen."

„Ich glaube, du leidest an Halluzinationen, Käpt'n. Es wird Zeit, dass wir dieses Spiel hinter uns bringen, damit du wieder wie ein normaler Mensch tickst."

Damit drehte sie sich wieder um und ging die Treppe weiter hoch.

„Montague kann ich ja noch verstehen. Ich meine, klar ist er ein Slytherin, aber er ist immerhin ein Quidditchspieler und hat dieses gewisse Etwas, was euch Mädchen anzieht. Aber Percy? Wie verzweifelt kann man sein, um Percy Weasley freiwillig zu küssen?"

Während Oliver sprach, war Katie stehen geblieben. Sie brauchte eine Weile, um sich darüber klar zu werden, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Als sie sich schließlich umdrehte, sah sie Oliver am Ende der Treppe stehen und mit amüsiertem Grinsen zu ihr raufzusehen.

„Weißt du, Käpt'n, eine Quidditchspielerin muß tun, was eine Quidditchspielerin tun muß. Ich konnte ja schließlich nicht riskieren, dass man mich wegen nicht zugelassener Flughilfen schon vor dem Spiel disqualifiziert. Mein Käpt'n hätte mir den Hals umgedreht."

„Du hast dich also sozusagen für das Team geopfert?"

„Sozusagen"

„Heißt das, du verrätst mir nicht, wie unser Schulsprecher küssen kann?"

„Wieso, interessiert es dich?"

Katie sah ihn teuflisch grinsend an und wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen, was Oliver mit einem Augenverdrehen beantwortete.

„Definitiv nicht. Wir Jungs aus dem Siebtklässlerschlafsaal fragen uns nur schon seit Ewigkeiten, ob Percy beim küssen wohl genauso steif ist, wie sonst. Nur will weder Penny Clearwater noch Heather Entwistle uns das verraten."

„Tja, und Katie Bell wird sich den Mädels anschließen. Dumm gelaufen für euch, mein Lieber."

Sie warf Oliver noch eins dieser Lächeln zu, dass bei ihm viel zu selten wirkte und verschwand endgültig die Treppe hoch. Oliver dagegen sah noch einen Moment nachdenklich hinter ihr her.

„Irgendwie ist es schon schade, dass du dich für das Team geopfert hast. Ich hätte dich in der Aufmachung gerne gesehen."

Doch Katie hörte ihn nicht mehr. Sie war längst in ihrem Schlafsaal verschwunden. Ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, als sie unter die Bettdecke schlüpfte. Montagues Kuß war ja schon nicht schlecht gewesen, aber Percy war um Lichtjahre besser gewesen, als er sich erstmal von seinem Schock erholt hatte.

Sie konnte verstehen, dass weder Penny noch Heather darüber sprechen wollten. Denn wie hieß es so schön? Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt. In diesem Fall wohl eher, eine Lady genießt und schweigt.

Und diese spezielle Lady hatte definitiv nichts dagegen, den Kuß irgendwann einmal zu wiederholen.

* * *

A/N: Ich hatte euch vorgewarnt. So richtig waren sie nicht als Pairing zu erkennen und es war auch eher nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, aber es ist immerhin ein Anfang. Dass Oliver da am Ende noch reinrutscht ist nihct meine Schuld. Dieser Kerl ist nunmal auch da, wenn Percy da ist und hat manchmal so eine penetrante Ader, dass man ihn nicht ignorieren kann. Wir werden da wohl alle mit leben müssen. 

Über eine Review würde ich mich sehr freuen. Sagt mir, was ihr gut gefunden habt, was ihr vermisst habt, was ich besser machen könnte oder was ihr gerne mal Katie-Percy-mäßiges von mir lesen würdet. Vielleicht kriege ich ja den ein oder anderen Wunsch umgesetzt. Ich brauche einfach mehr Übung mit denen.


End file.
